1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a non-quadrangular display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for displaying an image and may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED display), an electrophoretic display, or the like.
Further, the display device may be formed in various shapes, in addition to a rectangular shape. For example, the display device may be formed as a circular display device having a circular display area. In the circular display device, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines may cross at regions where pixels are formed in the circular display area, and the plurality of data lines and the plurality of gate lines may apply signals to the pixels to drive the display device.
However, in the circular display device, according to a structural characteristic, a load difference is generated due to a difference in the number of pixels connected to a data line extending along a center of the circular display panel and the pixels connected to a data line extending along an outer side of the circular display panel, and a deviation or variation is generated due to a difference in data charge between these data lines.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.